my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Knotgrass
Knotgrass is a fairy that lives in Thicket and is one of the three headmistress of the Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy. Personality Knotgrass is known as being maternal with her students, being wise and confident. She acts as the lider of the trio. Skills Being a fairy, Knotgrass is able to fly with her wings and, using her wand, she is able to ferform magic. She, like any fairy, is a master regarding elemental manipulation, having an affinity for earth nature, but being able to use also water nature. Description in the Saga Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Beast In "The Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy", she is introduced along with Thistlewit and Merryweather, when Twilight and Blue go to their academy to enroll Star Knight. They also are warned by the rulers of the Light Kingdom about Star's condition as Jinchuriki of Nine-Tails. They ensure them they will take good care of him. In "A Glimpse of the Fox", she is present during the opening ceremony, where she and the other headmistresses welcome the students to another school year. In "A Holiday in Ponyville", she gives a class about the fundamentals of magical manipulation that gives to Star the idea to his new spell. In “The Dark Song of Adagio Dazzle”, Knotgrass and the other fairies start the tryouts for the flying derby main team, annunciating then the names of the ones who were qualified. In “Just Add a Little Wind”, Knotgrass teaches, along with Merryweather, elemental manipulation to her fifth year students, including Star. In “Moonlight’s Song of Pain”, she, Thistlewit and Merryweather try to defend their academy from the sirens, but Adagio is able to push them back. After that, she watches Moonlight and Star’s confrontation, getting happy when the former is reformed. In “The Capture of Five-Tails”, she watches Star and Gunter winning the flying derby to their academy. After the victory of her academy, she and the other headmistresses held a firework display to everyone. In "The Song of the Siren", she fights Ulysses and his army of dark ponies. ''Light and Darkness - The Shadow of Midnight'' In "The Academy Reception", Knotgrass approaches Star so she and the other headmistresses can talk to him about his studies, telling him he is going to advance one year foward. Later, she and the other headmistresses start the reception, where they welcome the students and the new teachers, the Cutie Mark Crusaders. In "Dancing at the Moonlight", she and the other headmistresses are able to revert Silver Wind to her normal form using fairy dust. Knotgrass is present when Silver Wind is able to control her pony-wolf form and gets her Cutie Mark. In "Lord of the Rink", she serves as the teacher of the ice dancing class, organizing also a recital for her students to perform. She also gets very impressed by Gust's talent for ice dancing. In "The Secret of Cozy Glow", Knotgrass, Thistlewit and Merryweather discover Cozy Glow in their office. She then reveals herself as being Miss Nettle, their former apprentice who is after their spell book, in an attempt to become more powerful than the three fairies combine, betraying them. Fortunately, due to the efforts of Midnight, Sunny and Silver Wind, the fairies are rescued and Miss Nettle is prevented from getting the book. In "Enchanted Science Fair", the three fairy headmistresses present the Enchanted Science Fair to the first-years, making also the pairs. At the day of the fair, they judge the projects, getting very impressed with Star's and also Midnight and her friends' projects. In "Target: Midnight", Knotgrass gives a lecture to her first-year class on Introduction to Practical Magic about the basics of elemental manipulation and there the students get to know her natures. She gets shocked after discovering that Midnight had a blacklight nature. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters.